Lecciones de besos para la principiante
by Likan Murasame
Summary: Después de que su primer beso fuera un total desastre, Natsuki necesita a alguien que le enseñe cómo hacerlo adecuadamente. Puede que esta situación se salga de control.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos de nuevo :) esta vez les traigo una adaptación de una historia que leí hace años (ya me siento muy vieja XD) La historia original se llama **Kissing Lessons for the Beginner**,la autora es **Amethyst Jackson,** una historia acerca de una pareja de Harry Potter, me atrapó tanto que ahora decidí hacer una adaptación con mi pareja favorita.

Les recuerdo dos cosas, la primera es que no me he olvidado de la traducción de The Kyoto Hunt aún está en proceso y lo estoy retomando ahora que ya tengo tiempo, por lo cual puede que empiece a subir los capitulos pronto. Otra cosa, hago incapié de que esta es una adaptación nada mas, les recomiendo pasar a la página de la autora tiene bastantes historias y al parecer varias de ellas tienen traducción al español.

Sin más... empecemos.

* * *

**Lección Uno- Su pico básico**

El primer beso que Natsuki le había dado a una mujer le pareció un completo y total desastre. Desde un principio no podía comprender este hecho, en ese momento estaba más enfocada en descifrar los confusos sentimientos que florecían en su interior cada vez que se acercaba a esa chica… quien le cortó el rollo y dejó de atender sus llamadas porque quería una relación estable, libre de dudas y confusiones y Natsuki que apenas comenzaba a explorar y aceptar su sexualidad no podía otorgarle el tipo de relación que Nao, esa chica que la traía loca, requería.

Desde allí, tenía que pensar en besos nuevamente. Se preguntaba si realmente era completamente horrible en eso. Shizuru le había dicho que no lo era, pero decidió que posiblemente ella no podía estar segura, como no la había besado antes… y ese pensamiento había sido su caída.

Natsuki no había pensado sobre comenzar a pensar acerca de besar a Shizuru. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo para pensar de Shizuru como el tipo de chica que ella quería besar por varias razones, primera y principal: la castaña era su mejor amiga y segunda pero no menos importante: ella había comenzado a dudar de su sexualidad sólo al caer ante los encantos de Nao… pero ahí estaba, fuera del tema. Se preguntaba cómo podía ser besarla.

Tenía la sensación de que no sería húmedo, sus labios siempre parecían como si fueran más del tipo seco. No los lamía frecuentemente y no usaba lápiz labial como las otras chicas.

Tampoco se imaginaba que pudiera ser aterrador o paralizador como había sido besar a Nao. Pensó, que con Shizuru, probablemente sería capaz de moverse lo suficiente al menos para colocar sus brazos alrededor de ella si la besaba, y tal vez entonces ella no se alejaría tan rápido como lo había hecho Nao- se hizo a la idea de que no había conseguido mucho de haber besado a la chica porque simplemente no le había dado mucho tiempo.

Y luego de que ella besara a Shizuru, no pensaba que las cosas pudieran ser tan confusas como habían sido con Nao. No tendría que pedirle a la castaña ir de compras porque ellas siempre salían juntas, y no tenía por qué preocuparse de ella siendo celosa porque no tendría ninguna chica de la cual estar celosa. De todos modos ella no era del tipo celosa como la pelirroja, que armaba buenos escándalos cuando la veía con Shizuru. En general, pensó que probablemente sería mejor con Shizuru que con Nao… de hecho, su mejor amiga era probablemente la chica perfecta para Natsuki… pero no sabía que hacer sobre eso. ¿Cómo, exactamente ella, se suponía que debía explicarle que había decidido accidentalmente que le gustaba de esa manera?

Le parecía a Natsuki que el único modo de salir de ello era en realidad besar a la castaña y averiguar si ella consideraba besarla… pero Natsuki no estaba segura si quería encontrar que la chica de ojos rojos no quería besarla… porque ella probablemente se enfadaría con Kuga hasta la próxima semana…

Decidió eventualmente, que necesitaba el consejo de su amiga, y necesitaba conseguirlo sin dejarle saber que estaba hablando de ella.

"_¿Shizuru?"_

_¿Hmm?"_

"_¿Recuerdas hace meses, cuando Nao me besó y hablamos de lo desastroso que fue?"_

"_Si"_

"_¿Realmente piensas qué soy tan mala besando?"_

La adolescente de 17 años, levanto su mirada granate de su libro favorito "Lo que el viento se llevó" parecía que estaba tratando de no reírse cuando le dijo.

"_Oh Natsuki, eso es tonto"_

Natsuki frunció el ceño buscando un modo de explicarse.

"_Bueno, es sólo… me gustaría saber si soy buena en esto o no, antes de que trate de besar a alguien más… y no me gustaría preguntarle a Nao cómo lo hice, teniendo en cuenta que estaba…"_

Su amiga rió en silencio. _"Lo sé, nerviosa porque era la primera vez que besabas a una chica, pero ¿qué vas a hacer si descubres que eres mala besando?"_

Natsuki parpadeó, _"No lo sé..."_

"_¿Debes practicar con alguien, no?"_

"_Supongo, pero…"_

"_Pero no tienes a nadie con quien hacerlo… Entonces supongo que debes practicar conmigo… Bueno, debes averiguar si eres mala o no en esto primero. Pero si lo eres… entonces soy probablemente tu única opción."_

Natsuki abrió la boca, preguntándose sobre en qué acaba de meterse. _"¿Te estás ofreciendo?"_

"_Bueno, las amigas se ayudan unas a otras así."_

"… _¿Así?"_ dijo la pelinegra con alarma, de repente, le asaltó la angustia de que no tenía idea de la magnitud de los problemas que le traerían unas cuantas clases con Shizuru.

"_Bueno no siempre de esa forma. Pero en este caso, sí."_

Natsuki no podía pensarlo de manera directa, de frente a Shizuru diciéndole que ella estaba dispuesta a besarla lo mucho que fuera necesario. No estaba segura si era una mejora en la situación o no. _"¿Entonces… entonces cómo hago para averiguar si soy mala o no?"_

"_Bueno, me besas, obviamente."_

"_Bueno… de acuerdo, entonces ¿ahora?"_

Shizuru echó un vistazo alrededor de su habitación. Ellas eran las únicas que se encontraban en el dormitorio. _"Puedes hacerlo"_

Nerviosamente Natsuki se acercó donde ella se sentaba en el piso. No había sentido estoy nervios con su ex, extrañamente. Entonces esa vez, con Nao, estaba demasiado sobresaltada para darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos… pero ahora, besando a su mejor amiga por primera vez y sabiendo que ella la estaría evaluando, tenía mariposas agitándose con fuerza en su estómago.

Se sentó al lado de ella sobre la cama donde Shizuru estaba leyendo mientras la miraba fijamente con expectación. Natsuki la miró, paralizada. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a besarla cuando le miraba fijamente de esa forma?

"_¿Puede ayudar si cierro mis ojos?"_ preguntó ella, tratando de esconder su diversión.

"_Tal vez" _dijo avergonzada. _"Es simplemente extraño, es como si tomara un examen. Uno para el que no estudié"_

La castaña rió. _"Natsuki, por lo general no estudias para los exámenes de todos modos."_

La susodicha se encogió. _"Y eso hace la perspectiva de tomar un examen de la manera más desagradable. Siempre estoy desprevenida."_

"_Soy sólo yo, Natsuki." _ Dijo ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas. _"Sin presiones, nada de qué tener miedo. No es como si estuviéramos en una cita- no voy a ignorar tus llamadas si eres mala besando."_

No podía evitar reírse en silencio. _"Nunca te llamo, sólo aparezco por la sala del consejo y ya."_

"_¿Ves? No hay ningún problema." _Ella le sonrió. _"Voy a cerrar mis ojos ahora. Sólo bésame."_

Natsuki la miró acomodarse nuevamente y cerrar sus ojos, separando sus labios ligeramente. Miró la belleza de su rostro, sus hermosos rubíes debajo de esos párpados, su cabello castaño que gentilmente caía sobre sus hombros, su piel blanca, esa sonrisa tierna e inocente que sólo le mostraba a ella, sus mejillas tintadas de un pequeño rubor natural y entonces tuvo una epifanía- por más pésima que fuera besando, más conseguiría besarla. Oh, sí. Podía apreciar un resplandor emergiendo de Shizuru, aunque dudaba que alguien más pudiera verlo. Esta idea de practicar con ella ha sido la mejor que ha tenido.

Natsuki se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. No, definitivamente no húmedos. Pero suaves, tan suaves. La llenó con una calidez, un sentimiento estremecedor. Se separó, de repente recordando estar nerviosa otra vez, y aguardó por su veredicto.

Shizuru parpadeó. _"¡Oh! Natsuki, no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes."_

Natsuki se sonrojó y examinó el interesante cubrecama negro de su mejor amiga. _"Perdón."_

"_No- Natsuki, no quise decir que eras mala, no lo fue. Fue agradable, es sólo… debes ser capaz de dar más que un pequeño pico… hay tantas maneras diferentes de besar a una persona."_

"_¿Las hay?" _Dijo alarmada._ " ¿De cuántas maneras diferentes podrías posiblemente hacerlo?"_

La castaña hizo un sonido peligrosamente cercano a una risita tonta. _"Bueno, puedes hacerlo con tu boca abierta o cerrada, de lengua- y están las otras cosas que hay que considerar, como dónde están tus manos y como inclinas tu cabeza y…"_

Natsuki se sintió un poco mareada. ¿En qué se había metido? _"¿Y vas a enseñarme todo eso?"_

Shizuru se encogió de hombros _"Supongo."_

Natsuki miró la expresión ligeramente sugestiva de Shizuru y tragó. _"De acuerdo, quiero aprender a besar…"_

* * *

Notas finales:

Como siempre les agradezco a todos por pasar a leer.

Espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como lo hice yo :D

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos, hoy les traigo otro capítulo de esta adaptación de **Kissing Lessons for the Beginner**, de la autora **Amethyst Jackson. C**on sólo leer el título se darán una idea de lo que les espera. Disfruten del cap. ;)

* * *

**Lección dos- Beso a la francesa**

Su primera lección oficial ocurrió dos días después de que Shizuru se ofreciera a enseñarle, durante la única, lamentablemente, noche a la semana que no tenía que atender sus tareas y deberes con el consejo estudiantil. Acordaron encontrarse en el dormitorio de Natsuki, ya que no compartía habitación con ninguna otra estudiante y así no podrían ser… interrumpidas.

Natsuki estaba nerviosa, caminaba de un lugar a otro, encendía el televisor, se tiraba al sofá, observaba el reloj, y trataba de contar hasta 10, pero no podía tranquilizarse y la idea de besar nuevamente (y mejor a Shizuru) le agradaba y la asustaba. ¿Qué pasaría si en medio de la práctica aparecía Mai o Mikoto?, ¿Cómo serían los rumores si eran atrapadas juntas haciendo lo que iban a hacer?

Shizuru llegó cuando escuchó que golpeaban su puerta. Aterrorizada abrió la puerta y Shizuru contuvo la risa cuando observo su rostro. Shizuru caminó hasta la mesa donde dejo las llaves de su cuarto y la chaqueta de su uniforme.

"_¿Lista?"_

"_Eso creo."_

"_Ven." _Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Natsuki y le sonrió con ternura mientras se dirigían al cuarto donde dormía la motociclista, prendió la pequeña luz que se encontraba encima de su mesa de noche, se sentó en la cama y le hizo señas a Natsuki para que la imitara.

Para el asombro y horror de Natsuki, no podía hacer más que exhalar cuando ella se sentó en la cama mientras Shizuru parecía como si estuviera tratando no reírse de ella.

"_¿Shi-Shizuru? ¿Para qué necesitamos un-una una cama?"_

Shizuru levanto en un divertido _sabelotodo_, una de sus cejas. _"Porque…" _Dijo ella en su típico acento, _"¿No es obvio? Necesitas saber cómo besar sentada, parada y acostada. Quiero decir, no puedes solo aprender a darle a una chica un simple beso y dejarlo ahí. No si planeas realmente besuquearla."_

Natsuki la miró fijamente, roja como un tomate. Cuando ella le ofreció ayudarle a practicar a besar, no tenía idea que planeaba enseñarle como salir con una chica. La horrorosa verdad de la situación comenzó a hundirse en la pelinegra. Esto iba a ser vergonzoso más allá de lo que creía.

La castaña rió aparentemente apacible, instándole de alguna forma y golpeando el lugar en la cama a su lado. _"Ven aquí Natsuki-chan. No hay nada de que temer, soy solo yo."_

Pensó que Shizuru no estaba dentro de sus cabales. ¿Nada de que temer? Esto era la cosa más aterradora en la que Shizuru podría, posiblemente ponerla.

"_Natsuki, francamente, ven aquí. Es sólo una cama. Las camas son usadas para dormir. Deja de pensar en otras cosas."_

Se sonrojó aún más, lo cual no creía posible, y vacilantemente se sentó a su lado. La castaña acarició su rodilla –haciéndola saltar- e hizo rodar sus ojos. _"Vas a tener que estar más relajada si quieres que esto funcione." _ Dijo ella mientras cesaba la caricia y apretaba su rodilla en su lugar. Natsuki soltó un pequeño grito, parecido a un chillido de ratón. _"Ahora voy –no saltes- voy a poner mis brazos alrededor tuyo. ¿De acuerdo?"_

Oh si, la sensación de sus manos en su espalda estaba definitivamente muy bien. _"Bien."_

"_Ahora coloca una mano alrededor de mi cintura –si justo así- y coloca la otra en mi cuello… un poco más alto… ¡perfecto!"_

"_¿Yo… um… te beso ahora?" _ Preguntó la motociclista.

"_Si." _Replicó Shizuru pacientemente. _"Hazlo"_

Natsuki se inclinó hacia delante, su impaciencia combatía con su titubeo. Se suponía que estaba haciendo algo muy incorrecto con besar a una de sus mejores amigas, más aún, si se tenía en cuenta que eran del mismo sexo y ella aún se encontraba confundida. Natsuki lo sabía, pero los labios de Shizuru estaban ahí llenos, suaves y rosados y quería demasiado sentirlos otra vez. Y esta fue su idea, después de todo.

Shizuru suspiró suavemente cuando ella la besó, el pequeño resoplido de aire hacia los labios de Natsuki la hizo estremecerse, y se preguntó por qué ella hacía eso. ¿Era un suspiro de exasperación? ¿Desilusión? ¿Satisfacción? ¿Felicidad?

Natsuki apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la besó más rudo. ¿Por qué?, ¡oh! ¿Por qué, tenían que ser las chicas tan increíblemente confusas? ¡Era demasiado molesto! Justo cuando Natsuki comenzaba a perdonarse por tener esas ideas tan ridículas, sintió algo húmedo presionar contra sus labios y se tiró atrás con sorpresa.

"_¿Qué fue eso?" _ Preguntó casi histéricamente.

Shizuru rodó sus ojos. _"Era sólo mi lengua, Natsuki."_

"_¡Oh!" _ _ Mi mejor amiga trató de poner su lengua en mi boca. ¡Oh, Dios!_

"_Trata otra vez." _ La castaña le instruyó, _"Y esta vez, no te alejes cuando sientas mi lengua. Sólo abre un poco tu boca."_

Natsuki asintió e hizo lo que le dijo, más bien anticipando ansiosamente lo que estaba por venir, aunque nunca se lo admitiera. Los labios cálidos de Shizuru presionaron nuevamente contra los suyos por un efímero momento antes de que su lengua incitara a sus labios y abrió su boca como ella le había indicado. Las hormonas de la pelinegra tuvieron un pequeño regocijo cuando Shizuru presionó su cuerpo más cerca y su lengua se deslizo sobre la suya pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía una maldita pista de que hacer luego.

"_¿Uh…uh, Shizuru?" _Dijo cuando por fin logró separarse a sí misma de la castaña.

"_¿Qué pasa?" _ Preguntó un poco impaciente. _"Lo estabas haciendo bien."_

"_¿Pero qué hago una vez que dejo pasar la lengua?" _ Preguntó desesperadamente.

Su maestra sacudió su cabeza en un modo exasperado. _"¡Oh! No puedes tramar cada pequeña etapa de un beso. ¡No es una cosa paso a paso! Debes de… improvisar, hacer lo que se siente en el momento. Y una vez que tu lengua está en la boca de una chica, no la dejas solamente ahí… tu exploras."_

Con un suspiro, la motociclista volvió a removerse contra la cama. _"Es demasiado complicado."_

Se estremeció cuando Shizuru acaricio su brazo de modo tranquilizador. _"No lo es realmente, Natsuki. Conseguirás mejorar las cosas, con la suficiente práctica. Solo deja de preocuparte en hacerlo bien y has lo que se sienta correcto." _Dijo la castaña sonriéndole gentilmente en una forma que hizo a su corazón sacudirse. Entonces realmente cayó en cuenta.

¡Ella había estado besando a Shizuru! ¡La había besado y no se había sentido como suponía- no se había sentido extraña en lo absoluto! Más bien, se sintió completa e increíblemente normal. No… perfecta.

¿Ella quería que hiciera lo que sentía correcto, eh? Bueno, eso implicaría besar a Shizuru. Otra vez. Y otra vez.

"_¿Por qué no nos citamos una noche? Estoy libre el sábado. Podemos encontrarnos entonces." _Sugirió su maestra y amiga.

Un poco desilusionada de que hubiera terminado tan pronto, se obligó a estar de acuerdo. _"Está bien."_

Shizuru la besó en la mejilla (demorando un poco más de lo que debía ser para una amiga, pensó con algo de esperanza) y la dejo sola en la habitación.

Natsuki suspiró, su mente era un lío borroso, estaba contenta, confusa y de una extraña manera feliz.

* * *

Notas finales:

Este fue más corto de lo que todos hubiéramos querido, ¿No? Así que como regalo, les dejaré el próximo durante la semana.

Gracias por los comentarios y nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos, como les prometí hoy les traigo otro capítulo de esta adaptación de**Kissing Lessons for the Beginner**, de la autora**Amethyst Jackson. **

* * *

**Lección tres- Los diversos usos de Mordisquear**

Si el día tenía 24 horas Natsuki pensó que se volvería loca, los segundos se sentían como días, los minutos como semanas y las horas como meses, llegó a estar segura de que estaba legalmente loca. Funcionar de manera normal alrededor de Shizuru era casi imposible. Mai y Mikoto habían notado un comportamiento inusual en la motociclista, quien poco a poco cambiaba y no podía ocultarlo.

Anhelaba mucho poder hablar con Mai, después de todo ella se había ganado la confianza de la pelinegra, pero Shizuru y ella habían acordado en que era mejor que nadie, ni siquiera la chica de ojos violeta, supiera lo que ellas hacían, seguramente reaccionaria de manera exagerada como era habitual en ella.

El problema era que la presidenta se comportaba completa y enteramente normal alrededor de Kuga. Nunca le dio miradas que dieran a entender algo sobre lo que hacían juntas, nunca reaccionó de un modo anormal cuando sus brazos y sus rodillas se tocaban durante las veces que se la pasaban en la sala del consejo estudiantil (aunque la motociclista sentía que le iba a dar un infarto cada vez que eso pasaba), y más sorprendente, la castaña la seguía tratando de la forma usual.

Natsuki sabía que técnicamente ellas solo habían acordado que la castaña le enseñaría y le ayudaría en la práctica, pero ellas habían estado besándose ¡Por Dios! Sabía que algo había cambiado entre ellas… ¿Es que acaso no lo había sentido Shizuru?

_¡¿Por qué no lo había sentido?!_

Existían demasiadas cosas por decir cuando la siguiente lección llegó, estaba sintiéndose un poco deprimida por toda la situación. Y eso que al principio maldecía la marcha lenta del tiempo. Caminaba entre los amplios campos de Fuuka con dirección al dormitorio de la castaña, después de todo, Shizuru vivía en el mismo edificio que Mai.

Por un momento la pelinegra se paralizó ¿Y si Mai la veía? ¿Qué le diría? Podría inventar algo como que la castaña la estaba ayudando a estudiar, cosa que podría sonar de lo más normal viniendo de ella. En ese momento se sintió feliz de no ser tan buena para la escuela. Subió las escaleras esperando no encontrarse con nadie durante su ascenso, agradecida de que así fuera, llegó frente a la puerta de Shizuru. Sacó la llave que la castaña le había dado para que pudiera entrar cada vez que quisiera. Al entrar se dio cuenta que Shizuru no se encontraba en la sala, por lo que fue al cuarto donde seguramente la estaría esperando.

"_Hola Natsuki" _Le dijo la chica cuando la vio entrar, la escena volvía a repetirse, Shizuru estaba en la cama una vez más. La castaña se había cambiado el uniforme por una camisa en una, no tan común, muy agradable vista -¿La castaña siempre había sido así de esbelta?- y una falda que terminaba a medio camino debajo de sus muslos. Comparado con lo que la mayoría de las chicas usaban después de clases, esto era modesto, pero la manera en la que ella misma se había posicionado en la cama… Natsuki tomó un profundo respiro.

"_Hola Shizuru" _Logró contestar.

Fue a la cama sin que esta vez la castaña tuviera que instruirle, pero estaba más segura que nunca que este negocio de besarse la llevaría a su fatalidad.

Shizuru le sonrió cálidamente ¿Cómo podía sonreírle como siempre cuando estaban por besuquearse como si no hubiera un mañana?

"_Esta noche quiero que te relajes Natsuki. Sólo vamos a practicar, nada nuevo. No te preocupes por hacerlo mal. Deja que el beso te guie, ve a donde te lleve."_

Shizuru se recostó contra las almohadas y la miro expectante.

"_Em, ¿Por qué te estás recostando?" _ Preguntó la pelinegra terriblemente nerviosa. ¿Shizuru no quería que se recostara con ella, verdad? Porque ella… bueno ella podría reaccionar terriblemente torpe ante la situación.

"_Porque es más confortable de esta manera. Ahora recuéstate sobre tu costado."_

Se sentía más como un maniquí cuando la castaña la maniobraba para tomar la posición perfecta para besuquearse. Pronto encontró que había sido con justicia cautelosa sobre esto, había terminado con su pierna arriba entre las de ella y su cadera presionando sobre su muslo superior.

¡Esto iba a ser tan embarazoso!

Natsuki deseó poder sólo besar a Shizuru sin un leve sentimiento de temor mezclado. La primera vez, había temido su opinión y la segunda vez, estaba demasiado aterrorizada de disfrutarlo demasiado. Natsuki de mala gana se había inclinado hacia delante para su tercera experiencia de besar a Shizuru, ya malhumorada de que ella se había forzado a esta, potencialmente, humillante situación.

Shizuru la atrajo más cerca mientras la besaba, una delicada mano se enredaba en su cabello mientras la otra descansaba sobre su espalda. _¿Y ahora qué_? Se preguntó._ ¿Dejar que el beso me guie, eh? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que quería decir eso?_ _De acuerdo, entonces solo me dejare llevar por el momento. Tal vez ella no sepa la diferencia._

Natsuki, concentrada en sí misma, tentativamente serpenteó su lengua fuera para presionar sobre los labios de la castaña. Para su extrema sorpresa, Shizuru gimió antes de deslizar su lengua contra la suya. Eso, combinado con sus uñas clavándose en su espalda y su pierna frotándose contra la suya -¿Por qué está haciendo eso?- era suficiente para arrojarla justo sobre el borde de la razón. Natsuki se apretó más cerca de ella. Cuando la mano de Shizuru se deslizo debajo de su camisa Natsuki gimió, separándose abruptamente, avergonzada.

"_¿Qué… qué está mal?" _Shizuru preguntó agitadamente. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y sus ojos estaban ligeramente nebulosos. Dios, ¿Ella le había hecho eso a su amiga?

"_Yo… er… bueno, eso es"- _¿Cómo podía explicarle que tenía la sensación de que la castaña estaba usando las lecciones para corromperla?

Shizuru frunció el ceño _"¿Qué sucede?"_

La motociclista se sonrojo. _"Nada, perdón."_

"_¿Quieres terminar por esta noche? Pareces bastante tensa."_

Natsuki tragó. Sus brazos estaban aún atrapados alrededor suyo _"Um, si quieres parar…"_

"_Podemos seguir, si lo quieres. Te estoy… enseñando, iremos a tu velocidad."_

"_Oh, de acuerdo entonces. Quiero seguir."_

¡Oh! Esto es tan, tan torpe.

"_¿Natsuki? ¿Vas a besarme?"_

Saltó _"Oh, oh, sí es verdad, perdón."_

Y entonces la besó otra vez, deseando encontrar una mejor manera sobre conseguir que Shizuru la besuquee.

Durante los pocos próximos días, un nuevo problema se desarrolló para la motociclista, como si no tuviera ya suficientes. Éstos podían nunca haber sucedido si no hubiera sido por los sucesos de su última lección. Demasiado para pensar, ella no podía sacársela de la cabeza. ¿Y si se enamoraba?, ¿No estaba enamorada ya?

Natsuki estaba comenzando a darse cuenta, con este nuevo desarrollo, que ella nunca podría regresar a sólo ser la amiga de Shizuru, lo cual era una cosa muy mala, considerando que ellas como se suponía, aún eran sólo amigas.

Pero no podía evitarlo. De repente cada pequeña cosa que hacia la castaña era sexual. Comer, hablar, caminar, ¡incluso leer! ¿Qué debía hacer?

Realmente, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Natsuki no tenía ni la menor idea. Ansiaba tanto poder hablar con Shizuru sobre el tema, simplemente decirle que estaba teniendo extraños y lujuriosos, sobresaltos que aceleraban su corazón cada vez que pensaba en ella, pero entonces… Entonces ella probablemente pararía las lecciones, para evitar que las cosas fueran peor. Y Shizuru podría estar en lo cierto, Natsuki lo sabía. Pero si las lecciones paraban, ella nunca podría ser capaz de besarla otra vez… probablemente nunca podría estar físicamente tan cerca de ella otra vez. Natsuki no podía soportar aquel pensamiento. Cada vez que estaba a punto de confesárselo, esa reflexión interfería. Y antes de que Natsuki pudiera aclarar los pensamientos en su mente, su próxima lección llegó.

Shizuru estaba sentada en el borde del sofá de su dormitorio cuando entró. Ella ya se había deshecho de sus zapatos, su chaqueta de la escuela y de su corbata. Los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados y sus rasos muslos atisbaron fuera del espacio entre el final de sus calcetas y su falda. Esto era completamente demasiada piel que ver para Natsuki en su actual estado.

"_Para esta lección, vamos a tener que ajustar un poco tu atuendo." _Dijo su amiga, cruzando la habitación para encontrarla. Sin ninguna advertencia comenzó a sacar el chaleco de su uniforme, seguido de su habitual sudadera. Una vez que su mente se recobró del sobresalto de tener a Shizuru desvistiéndola, comenzó a cooperar. Natsuki procedió a sacarse por completo su sudadera hasta que estuvo aproximadamente bastante cerca del estado en el que la castaña se encontraba. Shizuru desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa como había hecho con los propios y la miró aprensivamente. _"De acuerdo. Así debe ser. Ven sobre el sofá."_

Natsuki fue condescendiente, aprensiva acerca de la carencia de ropa involucrada en esta lección. ¿Esperaba ella que se volviera muy caliente?, ¿O podrían irse las escasas prendas que quedaban en el camino? Paro de pensar en esa línea abruptamente.

Natsuki se sentó en el sofá después de Shizuru, mientras ella decía. _"La lección de hoy es de los varios usos de mordisquear."_

Natsuki de alguna manera logró ahogarse con la bocanada de aire recién tomada. _"¿Mordisquear?"_

La castaña asintió. _"Mordisquear. Es por eso que la corbata y todo lo demás deben irse. Nuestros cuellos necesitan estar accesibles. Ahora, pienso comenzar sólo con una demostración para que entiendas de qué estoy hablando."_

Natsuki no tuvo tiempo para asimilarlo antes de que Shizuru estuviera contra su piel, su lengua presionaba intensamente sobre sus labios. Luego de unos dichosos momentos, la castaña retiró la lengua de su boca y la pasó por su labio inferior. Oh, oh, oh. Ahora esto era nuevo y excitante. Ella hizo eso unas veces más, dejando sus labios estremecidos, antes de mover su boca lejos de sus labios, a través de su barbilla. La motociclista hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no morir en el lugar cuando sus labios buscaron su cuello. Entonces la castaña hizo unas cosas interesantes con su lengua y dientes que dejaron a la pelinegra respirando pesadamente cuando finalmente se alejó.

Ella la miro esperando alguna reacción. _Di algo… cualquier cosa… piensa en algo, mientras sea en japonés._

"_¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?"_

Se reprochó a sí misma. Accidentalmente preguntó una muy buena pregunta. ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer todo eso? ¿Se lo había enseñado Reito? Ugh, ¿De verdad se lo enseño? Ugh. Parecía probable, él parecía ser del tipo experimentado. Ugh.

Shizuru se tornó en un rojo semejante al de sus ojos. Oh, por favor dime que no fue ese imbécil. Por favor. _"Um, bueno…" _Dijo ella. _"Es vergonzoso, yo…"_

Natsuki se sintió muy, irracionalmente, celosa. _"¿Quién fue?"_

Shizuru frunció el ceño. _"¿Quién? ¡Oh! No, nunca hice algo como esto antes. Yo solo… um… bueno, la cosa es… Leí muchas novelas de romance." _Dijo ella tímidamente.

La pelinegra rió, más de alivio que de diversión. _"¿Novelas de romance? ¿Tú? Nunca te he visto con alguna." _ Una pausa incomoda siguió, en la cual la motociclista meditó en lo que su episodio de celos había significado y Shizuru se inquietó torpemente. Fue su "maestra" quien rompió el silencio.

"_Um… ¿Quieres tratar ahora?"_

"_Oh, seguro."_

Natsuki la besó, demasiado confusa emocionalmente para intentar sentirse nerviosa acerca de esto. Trató de hacer lo que ella había hecho, con el labio y el asunto del cuello. _Debo estar haciéndolo bien. _Pensaba, chupando ligeramente su cuello. La castaña seguía gimiendo.

La motociclista casi para lo que estaba haciendo cuando la situación la golpeó. ¡Shizuru estaba gimiendo! Eso… eso quería decir que ella… ¡que ella lo estaba disfrutando!

Se separó mirando su expresión cuidadosamente. La castaña parecía más bien complacida con sus ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, como un gato que justo acababa de recibir una buena rascada.

Ella abrió sus ojos rubíes y le sonrió. _"Eso fue bueno. Estas logrando captar todo esto muy rápido."_

Natsuki, esperanzada, se sonrojó. ¿Podría ser? ¿Podría ella querer esto tanto como ella misma?

Shizuru se arregló su camisa. _"Tengo algunas cosas del consejo que hacer. ¿Qué dices si terminamos por hoy? Practicaremos más la próxima vez." _

Natsuki asintió a su petición. No podía esperar por la próxima lección, cuando pondría en marcha sus sospechas sobre esto.

* * *

Notas finales:

Bueno chicos espero que les esté gustando esta adaptación :D

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por el tiempo que se toman para leer.

Nos leemos la próxima semana.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos, hoy les traigo otro capítulo de esta adaptación de**Kissing Lessons for the Beginner**, de la autora**Amethyst Jackson.**

* * *

**Lección cuatro- ¿To-tocarnos?**

Desafortunadamente para Natsuki, los días entre su última lección y la próxima se prolongaron tanto tiempo, que pensó que explotaría de la mezcla de entusiasmo y esperanza que la mera presencia de Shizuru le ocasionaba. Si estaba en lo correcto, si la castaña quería estar con Natsuki también… bueno, no podía menos que sonreír cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Por otra parte, había una oportunidad de que la pelinegra se entusiasmara de sobremanera y Shizuru podría no sentirse de la misma manera acerca de ella en lo absoluto.

Era todo terriblemente confuso, y Natsuki quería demasiado que su siguiente lección viniera para que pudiera entonces comenzar a probar las aguas.

Tres días llenos de torpeza, sueños placenteros pero vergonzosos y cada vez que estaba con la castaña, evitaba tocarla. Hasta que finalmente se encontró así misma en su cuarto como en su segunda lección, otra vez, con el cuerpo de su amiga debajo del suyo.

Afortunadamente (o tal vez no, dependiendo de la fortuna que le esperara) el entusiasmo de Natsuki por besar a la castaña estaba haciendo maravillas con su ansiedad de besar. De hecho, estaba tan calmada acerca de esto, que por una vez, su maestra no tuvo que decirle que comenzara. Al momento de decirle que simplemente practicarían esta vez, Natsuki tenía sus labios contra los de Shizuru y oh, cuan agradables se sentían.

"_Mmm… Natsuki…es bueno ver que estás… más confiada… ¡mmph!" _Dijo Shizuru entre besos hasta que la pelinegra la calmó con el uso inteligente de su lengua.

Natsuki comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada cuando ella la besaba de regreso (muy entusiasmadamente). ¡Honestamente esta chica era una maniática! Antes de que comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, la castaña la había lanzado contra su espalda (nunca rompiendo el contacto entre sus labios) y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. _Debía haber sabido que era del tipo dominante._

"_Natsuki." _Dijo ella separándose. _"Creo que estamos listas para avanzar después de todo."_

El cuerpo de la motociclista se estremeció en anticipación _"¿A qué?"_

"_Tocarnos." _ Dijo la castaña de manera jadeante lo que ocasionó que su corazón golpeteara dolorosamente más rápido.

"_¿To-tocarnos?" _Humedeció sus labios. Sus ojos viajaron lentamente hacia su pecho. ¿Ella iba a dejarle tocar "eso"? se preguntó Natsuki. _De verdad lo espero…Dios vamos a lamentar esto después._

"_Sé que debe ser un poco extraño para nosotras, y si no quieres perfectamente entenderé. Sólo pienso que te gustaría aprender cómo avanzar en esto."_

La pelinegra asintió silenciosamente. Su cerebro había cambiado a piloto automático y sólo podía observar como Shizuru tomaba su mano y la colocaba bajo su camisa contra la suave piel de su cadera.

"_Quieres comenzar lento." _Dijo serenamente la castaña. _"No quieres forzar a una chica a nada. Mantén tus manos sobre las prendas al principio. Si ella responde bien a eso, puedes tratar deslizando tu mano bajo la camisa así."_

"_Bien." _Se estremeció al escuchar ese tono sensual hecho por ella. _"Um… ¿Entonces qué?"_

"_Trabaja en tu camino hacia arriba."_ Le indicó Shizuru. _"Nuevamente, hazlo lentamente. Dale tiempo para detenerte si ella quiere."_

Shizuru retiró su mano del lugar donde retenía la de Natsuki, la pelinegra comenzó a acariciar de manera ascendente, pulgada a pulgada, hasta que sintió la tela de encaje de su sostén. Se preguntaba qué tipo de ropa interior estaba llevando hoy; la castaña tenía muchos modelos diferentes que la pelinegra le había ayudado a escoger y se preguntaba cuál de esos sería (tampoco es que pensara muy seguido en eso, hasta hace poco, al menos) Nunca en sus más salvajes… ¡bien! En algunos de sus sueños más salvajes, la había imaginado en sostenes de encaje. _Me pregunto si será el que acabamos de comprar. Ella probablemente me abofetearía si trato de echar una pequeña mirada._

"_Natsuki"_

"_¿Huh?"_

"_Puedes tocarlos, sabes."_

Estaba a punto de hiperventilar, pero pudo calmarse y acarició lentamente posando toda su mano sobre el seno derecho. Era suave y más grande de lo que ella había pensado por la pura vista a pesar de saber la copa de la castaña. _Maldito uniforme escolar… cubriendo las mejores cosas._

Tentativamente corrió su pulgar sobre la suave curva, sintiendo el pezón endurecido de Shizuru a través de la tela. La castaña sacudió sus caderas contra las suyas espasmódicamente seguido de una violenta bocanada de aire.

"_Eso… ¿Se sintió bien?"_

Shizuru asintió sin abrir sus ojos. _"Ahora, um… combina todo lo que has aprendido con… con esto." _Ella se alejó a sí misma de Natsuki y se recostó de nuevo en la cama. _"Comienza de nuevo."_

No tuvieron que decirle dos veces.

Los pequeños ruidos hechos por Shizuru aún seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza… Natsuki quiso acercarse a ella y para besarla en los pequeños lugares que había memorizado y hacer que los hiciera de nuevo, aquellos lugares que la hacían gimotear, gemir o agarrarla más fuerte.

Tenía la idea de que podría tenerla cada día hasta el fin de la eternidad y nunca sería suficiente para quitársela de su cabeza.

En algún momento, supo que las cosas se estaban yendo en una espiral fuera de control, que estaba perdiéndose a sí misma en eso y nunca más podría encontrar su camino de regreso. Por otra parte, poco le importaba el asunto, no cuando un toque de la castaña podía hacerla sentir más viva que cualquier otra cosa después de la muerte de su madre.

Sólo podía esperar a que ella se sintiera de la misma manera.

Su siguiente lección resultó tanto más instructiva como la anterior. Con sus manos en lugares en donde no tenían asuntos y la lengua de su amiga de algún modo apagando su cerebro. Pero eventualmente, conforme su energía disminuía la cosa se tornó en algo más gentil.

Shizuru estaba besándola suavemente ahora, sus labios apenas se movían y eso se sentía divino. Natsuki no quería que parara, pero la castaña tenía sus propios planes.

"_Este es el momento perfecto para enseñarte que hacer después."_

"_¿Después?"_

Miró en confusión como Shizuru se puso a su lado, acomodándose sobre el pliegue de su brazo y descansando sobre su hombro.

"_Si. Después, debes mostrarle a la chica que te importa, que no estás sólo con ella para besuquearla. Que no es sólo… físico. Si sólo te vas, eso es exactamente lo que ella va a pesar. Entonces si realmente te importa…" _ En su mirada podía leerse la amenaza claramente. _"Y es mejor que nunca averigüe que has estado utilizando a una chica de esa forma. Debes mostrárselo de alguna forma, así."_

"_¿Abrazando?"_

"_¡Sí, se abrazan!" _ Dijo Shizuru bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño. _"Esto demuestra que estas feliz de estar cerca de ella, que no necesitas tener tu lengua debajo de su garganta para ser feliz con ella."_

"_Entiendo."_ Dijo Natsuki cuando la apretó más cerca.

Esto era agradable en realidad, incluso si su brazo iba a entumecerse un poco. Los ojos rubíes estaban cerrados y Natsuki podía observarla sin que ella lo notara. Sus ojos vagaron desde sus pestañas bajando hacia su nariz pasando por sus mejillas ruborizadas, por sus exquisitos labios tan suaves e hinchados por sus besos. Su rostro le era tan familiar y aun así era tan hermosa. No quería estar, jamás, nunca, sin la posibilidad de ver ese rostro.

_¿Nunca? ¿Acabo de pensar eso? Pero es verdad… no quiero vivir un solo día sin verla… Oh Dios…_

Tenía que decírselo. Por lo menos, que estas lecciones no eran solamente eso para ella, que tenía sentimientos por la castaña más allá de lo que suponía. Que no era sólo físico y que realmente le importaba.

Shizuru abrió sus ojos, levantando su rostro hasta encontrarse con el de Natsuki y dándole una sonrisa. No pudo evitar que las palabras salieran.

"_Shizuru, necesito decirte…"_

Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a explicarse, la puerta de su habitación se abrió estruendosamente. Ambas alzaron la cabeza para ver quién era el intruso.

"_¡Natsuki! Te he estado buscando como lo-" _Hubo una pausa. _"¿Kaichou-san? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"_

Natsuki miró como Mai la miraba sorprendida. Tanto ella como Shizuru estaban despeinadas, con sus uniformes desarreglados dejando ver en el cuello de ambas unas cuantas marcas y sobre todo su rostro estaba totalmente rojo al saberse descubierta. Poco a poco, el rostro de Mai palideció.

"_Mai-san." _Comenzó la castaña, pero la chica sacudió energéticamente su cabeza.

"_No Kaichou-san. No quiero oír nada por ahora." _La chica de cabellera naranja dio media vuelta, llevándose consigo a Mikoto que había decidido esperar en el pasillo.

La puerta fue cerrada violentamente cuando las chicas se fueron, dejando el lugar en un profundo silencio.

Natsuki miró el rostro reflexivo de Shizuru y se preguntaba si había perdido su oportunidad para siempre.

* * *

Notas finales:

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios :D

Las cosas se están poniendo cada vez mejor ¿No? Pues ahora les toca a esperar hasta la otra semana para saber lo que ocurrirá con nuestra pareja.

Nos leemos hasta entonces chicos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos, hoy les traigo otro capítulo de esta adaptación de**Kissing Lessons for the Beginner**, de la autora**Amethyst Jackson.** No podía faltar el drama en esta historia, así que tomen su drama XD

* * *

**Lección cinco- Manejando los lados de los efectos emocionales**

A la tarde siguiente Natsuki había conseguido que Mai se tomara un tiempo para poderle explicar la situación. Mai le había dicho que hablarían en su dormitorio para que no hubiera inconveniente de ser interrumpidas (claro, como si eso fuera a pasar con Mai en su propio dormitorio). Esa tarde se encontraban platicando, o más bien, la pelinegra estaba siendo interrogada por la otra chica.

Natsuki pudo ver como poco a poco la cara de Mai pasaba de la sorpresa a la alegría y terminada por darle una mirada condescendiente. Al parecer la peli naranja no parecía molesta, más bien feliz porque la motociclista parecía una chica como cualquier otra, ya era tiempo de que Natsuki derribara esas murallas que había construido con el tiempo.

Una vez resuelta la situación con Mai, Natsuki se dirigía al bosque, al lugar donde estacionaba usualmente su Ducati. Había decidido tomar un atajo que sólo ella conocía, pero a medio camino fue detenida por cierta pelirroja.

"_¿Cómo pudiste Natsuki? ¡Tú… tu sabias que me gustas! ¿Y no tuviste la decencia de decirme que ustedes dos estaban juntas?"_

"_Nao, yo-"_

"_¡No!" _Gritó, su rostro tomó el mismo tono de su cabello. Nunca había visto a Nao tan enojada. Natsuki genuinamente comenzaba a preocuparse de que Nao pudiera golpearla. _"¡No, no te atrevas a dar excusas! ¡Las dos me han estado mintiendo en mi cara!"_

"_Nao, nosotras-"_

"_Si sólo me hubieras dicho que estaban juntas desde antes, yo… bueno no me hubiera gustado, pero-"_

"_Nao, ¿puedes escucharme por un maldito momento?" _Natsuki la había interrumpido.

"_¿Simplemente que puedes tener para decirme?"_

"_Nosotras no… nosotras no estamos juntas, Nao." _Dijo la pelinegra, más bien odiando el sonido de esas palabras. _"Ella me enseñaba como besar."_

Nao perdió al menos dos segundos mirándola fijamente como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra. _"Esta debe ser la historia más ridícula que he oído. ¡Y aun no puedo creer que estés tratando de encubrir eso! ¡Por Dios Natsuki! Las vieron juntas y por lo que me entere parecían atrozmente feliz juntas."_

"_¿Cómo…?" _La pelinegra pensó que Mai la había traicionado, ¿pero eso no podía ser posible, no viniendo de Mai, o si?

"_Mikoto al parecer escucho una conversación entre tú y Mai. Vino a mí a decírmelo de manera tan despreocupada, a veces esa niña es demasiado inocente para mi gusto. Pero no omitió el hecho de decirme que tú y esa castaña parecían una pareja."_

"_Shizuru sólo estaba enseñándome la importancia de abrazar después." _Dijo desvalidamente la motociclista cuando la pelirroja dejó salir un resoplido de risa.

"_Sí, claro. ¿Sabes qué? Púdrete. Pensé que entre nosotras podría haber algo maravilloso pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así. ¡Pensé que al menos tendrías la decencia de decirme la verdad! Ya he tenido suficiente. No te molestes conmigo mintiendo en tratar de salir de esto nunca más. No quiero oírlo." _

Con eso dicho, Nao regresó por el camino con dirección hacia quién sabe dónde. Natsuki no pudo más que seguir caminando contrariada con la "pequeña" discusión.

Al día siguiente se encontró realmente agradecida de no haberse encontrado con Nao en los pasillos de la escuela durante el horario escolar. Natsuki se sentía demasiado culpable de la situación y por tanto, ser objeto de la ira de Nao no le resultaba agradable. Además, Natsuki estaba algo asustada de lo que podría decirle a la pelirroja, considerando que ella la había estado evitando desde aquel fatídico beso y ahora venía a reclamarle como si fuera suya. ¿Qué clase de lógica era esa?

Se dirigía a la sala del consejo estudiantil, necesitaba decirle a Shizuru sobre lo ocurrido con Nao. Al estar parada enfrente de la puerta pudo escuchar algunas voces provenientes del otro lado, ambas voces eran terriblemente familiares para ella.

_Oh genial. Justo lo que necesitaba para terminar mi día._

Natsuki se agacho a un costado de la puerta para no ser vista y poder escuchar mejor.

"_¡Yuuki-san ya te he dicho que es la verdad! Sólo estaba enseñándole a Natsuki."_

"_¿Se pusieron ustedes dos de acuerdo con esa ridícula historia después de que hablé con ella ayer?"_

Natsuki puso imaginarse esa sonrisa que les daba a todos dibujada en el rostro de Shizuru. _"Oh, honestamente, Yuuki-san, si fuéramos a mentirte, yo podría venir con algo mucho mejor y lo sabes."_

"_¿Entonces por qué mentir en primer lugar?"_

"_Ambas sabemos perfectamente que reaccionarías de esta manera. Eres tan posesiva con Natsuki sin tener realmente el derecho. Era mejor no decirte nada- después de que las lecciones terminaran, nada habría cambiado entre nosotras. Imaginamos que esto sería lo mejor para ambas."_

"_¿Pe-pero, por qué Natsuki?"_

"_¿Por qué Natsuki? Porque yo soy su mejor amiga y ella necesitaba ayuda. ¿Preferirías que ella vagara por la escuela y le pidiera a cualquier otra chica que la dejara besuquearla? Más bien, la pregunta real aquí es, ¿Por qué no yo? Es eso ¿no? No es porque te mintiéramos por lo que estas enfadada, es porque soy yo la que lo hacía con Natsuki. Estás celosa."_

"_¡No lo estoy!"_

Natsuki pudo reconocer los pasos de Shizuru, supuso entonces que se estaba acercando a la pelirroja. _"Que madura… las dos sabemos que el problema son tus celos. ¿Y sabes qué? No tienes ningún derecho a estar celosa. No hay nada de que estar celosa. Natsuki y yo no somos una pareja. ¡Y no vamos para ese rumbo! ¿Quién te da el derecho de decidir a quién besa Natsuki? No es de tu propiedad Nao, y nunca lo será ¡Harías bien el recordar eso!"_

Natsuki pudo escuchar unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, por lo que sin pensarlo regresó corriendo escaleras abajo para aparentar no haber escuchado la conversación. Sin darse cuenta, bajó hasta estar frente a la entrada de la escuela. Su corazón a pesar de estar como loco por la carrera, sentía que estaba a punto de detenerse. Escuchar aquellas palabras de la castaña hizo que dentro de ella sintiera unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Natsuki decidió tomar una larga caminata de camino a su dormitorio, totalmente desanimada. Por escuchar a Shizuru, podía asumir que ella no estaba interesada en ningún tipo de compromiso con la pelinegra que envolviera besarse fuera de la arena educativa.

La castaña no estaba interesada en ella en lo absoluto. ¿Era por Nao? ¿Le molestaba el hecho de que la pelirroja aún estuviera interesada en ella? ¿O ella encontraba realmente repugnante a la pelinegra que no quería nada que ver con ella?

Pero Shizuru parecía disfrutar de las cosas que habían estado haciendo. Cosa que seguramente no podría, si realmente la encontraba físicamente repugnante. Tal vez la castaña se sentía atraída a ella, pero nunca podría amarla de esa forma.

_O tal vez ella era sólo ardiente y yo estaba convenientemente en la necesidad de instrucción._

No pudo aguantarlo más, Natsuki dejó salir un par de lágrimas mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, cuando se dio cuenta que Shizuru se encontraba de pie frente a su puerta.

"_¿Natsuki?"_

"_¿Sí?" _No alzó la vista. Si tenía que mirarla a los ojos ahora mismo, Shizuru seguramente se daría cuenta de todo.

"_¿Vas a estar bien? Me enteré que Nao tuvo una discusión contigo." _ Shizuru no iba a mencionar que ella también tuvo una. _"Sé lo mucho que eso te puede afectar, después de todo ella fue importante para ti en su momento. Pero sé que lo entenderá."_

"_Sí." Contestó. Dios, no puedo creer que esté a punto de llorar por esta situación. "Sí, estaré bien."_

"_Natsuki, me preguntaba… ¿aún quieres continuar con las lecciones? Ahora que ella lo sabe."_

La motociclista no pudo menos que alzar la vista en ese momento. La vio morderse su labio inferior ansiosamente mientras sus ojos rojos eran aún más profundos. Natsuki quería arrinconarla contra su puerta y recorrerla con sus manos justo ahí. En cambio contesto. _"No lo sé. ¿Consideras que debemos parar?"_

"_Bueno, no veo ninguna razón válida para parar. Nao va a tener que acostumbrarse a la idea si continuamos o no. Si aún quieres mi ayuda, todavía la ofrezco."_

Natsuki considero la situación. Ella no quería parar. Quizá eso quería decir que al menos Shizuru quería alguna parte de ella, y tal vez… tal vez desde allí podría comenzar a sentir más, incluso si ella no lo hacía ahora.

La motociclista le asintió. _"De acuerdo. Continuaremos."_

Shizuru le sonrió. Esa era una buena señal.

"_De acuerdo. Entonces, vamos a ver… tengo algunos deberes mañana en la noche, pero estoy libre el jueves. ¿Ocho en punto?"_

"_Bien." _Dijo. Aun había algo, tenía miedo de preguntar… pero ella desesperadamente necesitaba saber. _"Shizuru." _Dijo en voz baja mirando profundamente sus zapatos. _"¿No estás molesta con ella verdad?"_

La castaña parecía que estaba a punto de reírse, pero lo cubrió muy bien. _"Oh, no. No lo estoy. Quiero decir, no hablo para nada con Yuuki-san, pero no soy del tipo que juzga las acciones de las personas. ¿Sabes? Cualquiera en su lugar posiblemente hubiera hecho lo mismo, después de todo eres muy popular en la escuela. Por ejemplo esta Takeda-san. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea de todos modos?"_

Natsuki se encogió de hombros. _"Bueno, quiero decir… obviamente te odia y yo… sólo me preguntaba. Es todo."_

Shizuru sacudió su cabeza. _"No… me temo que no soy igual a ella. Me siento terrible acerca de eso, pero ella sólo… tendrá que avanzar hacia delante y encontrarse un mejor partido."_

Natsuki asintió, posando sus labios en una sonrisa. Se sentía un poco menos culpable por gustarle Shizuru. Ahora, sabiendo que Nao tampoco tenía un reclamo real sobre ella… se sintió más y más contenta.

Después de eso, la motociclista sugirió ir a la cuidad para olvidar lo sucedido. La castaña gustosa acepto la idea. Pasaron el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche paseando por las calles y comprando algunas cosas. Una vez que dejó a Shizuru frente a su dormitorio, Natsuki se dirigió al propio. Al subir las escaleras se topó con la misma escena de horas antes, sólo que esta vez era Nao la que la esperaba.

Sin decir nada, la motociclista abrió la puerta y dejó que Nao entrara. No quería llamar la atención de sus vecinas. Una vez que ambas estaban dentro, Nao comenzó a hablar.

"_¿A ti te gusta, verdad?" _ Preguntó sin ningún preámbulo.

"_¿De qué estás hablando?" _ Natsuki pensó que no sonaba nada convincente. Y Nao tampoco lo pensó.

"_Puedo ver la forma en que la miras. ¿Te gusta verdad?"_

Natsuki bebió un poco de té (costumbre adquirida por el tiempo junto a Shizuru) _"De acuerdo, sí. Me gusta."_

"_¿Hace cuánto tiempo?"_

"_No lo sé. Hace un mes o dos…tal vez más supongo."_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios, por qué ella? Natsuki… podrías tener a cualquiera en la maldita escuela. ¡¿Por qué ella!?"_

Natsuki podría enlistar un montón de razones, pero una parecía sumarlas todas por el momento. _"Porque… ella es la única chica en la escuela que me mira y no ve a la pobre huérfana rebelde que sólo trata de llamar la atención. Ella es diferente… es especial."_

"_Maldición Natsuki." _Escuchó un par de insultos más provenientes de la pelirroja y un suspiro de resignación. _"Esto no es como se suponía que fuera."_

"_¿Sí? ¿Cómo se supone que debe ser entonces? _Preguntó. Su enojó rápidamente arrasó con la compasión que sentía por Nao.

"_Se suponía que fuéramos tu y yo y no sé… ella con Reito."_

"_No sé porque me sentí culpable de esto. Ella no te quito nada. Yo nunca fui tuya."_

Escuchó los torpes balbuceos de Nao. _"Ella… ella te dijo que me dijeras eso ¿verdad?" _ Se detuvo frunciendo el ceño. _"¿En verdad no te gusto?"_

La pelinegra se armó de valor, consciente de que la chica estaba esperando una respuesta. _"Yo… lo siento. En aquel entonces estaba confundida y pensé que me gustabas, pero ahora estoy segura de que no es así. Debí decírtelo mucho antes de todo esto. Lo siento Nao, pero no puedo corresponderte."_

"_Sí, está bien… supongo." _La escuchó responder de mala gana. _"Yo nunca pude entender que es lo que más me gusta de ti, pero somos tan parecidas. Pensé que debíamos estar juntas. Aun no puedo librarme de este sentimiento. Siempre pensé que te sentías de la misma forma."_

Natsuki apretó con más fuerza su taza, sintió su estómago vacío después del arrebato. _"Lo siento, Nao. Yo no estaba tratando de lastimarte ni menos… esto…sólo… sucedió. Y porque a mí me guste, no quiere decir que ella se sienta de la misma manera. Podría estar en el mismo bote que tú."_

Nao asintió lentamente y la miró con una sonrisa. _"Supongo que ambas somos un par de patéticas idiotas entonces."_

Natsuki le regresó la sonrisa, aliviada de haber resuelto este lío- con Nao, por lo menos. _"Sí. Considero que lo somos."_

* * *

Notas finales:

Bueno chicos ya casi estamos por llegar la final de esta adaptación, me siento muy feliz de la aceptación que tuvieron para con esta pequeña historia.

Gracias por su tiempo y los comentarios.

Nos leemos la próxima semana :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chicos perdonen el retraso pero ahora que inicie otra vez la Uni y comencé a trabajar realmente no he tenido tiempo de subir este nuevo cap (Por cierto, si quieren la fórmula para crear zombies sólo hagan a las personas trabajar y estudiar XD), pero hoy les traigo otro capítulo de esta adaptación de**Kissing Lessons for the Beginner**, de la autora**Amethyst Jackson. **Por cierto debo informar que este es el penúltimo capítulo y el siguiente será clasificación M. DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAP :D

* * *

**Lección seis- Repercusiones**

Natsuki estaba en completa incertidumbre esperando su lección del jueves. Era bastante difícil, tratando de evitar conversaciones que pudieran darle ideas, demasiado explicitas para su gusto, a Mai y por otro lado, pretender estar perfectamente alrededor de Shizuru cuando no lo estaba. Y para hacer peor las cosas, Nao le tiraba una mirada puntiaguda cada vez que la encontraba al lado de la castaña, no lo hacía de manera sutil. De hecho, Nao estaba por demás lejos de ser sutil, tanto que la pelinegra estaba preocupada de que intentara sabotear su relación con Shizuru- cualquiera que esta fuera.

Pero finalmente luego de dos días de incomodidad, eran las 7:56 pm de la tarde del jueves y la motociclista estaba en frente del edificio de los dormitorios donde vivía Shizuru. Dio unos cuantos pasos para entrar hasta que Nao la detuvo.

"_Supongo que vas a verla, ¿cierto?"_

"_Si."_

Las cejas de Nao se alzaron. _"Ya veo." _ Hubo un largo silencio en el cual la pelirroja la miró fijamente y Natsuki se incomodó. _"¿Entonces, vas a decirle?"_

"_Um… quizá."_

Nao continuó mirándola fijamente, de igual forma Natsuki seguía incomoda.

"_Vas a llegar tarde si no subes las escaleras. Ella es de las que odian la impuntualidad ¿no? Después de todo es presidenta del consejo estudiantil."_

"_Es verdad." _La motociclista asintió mecánicamente, _"Um… hasta luego."_

Natsuki no estaba segura de lo que había pasado realmente. Si Nao la estaba dejando ir o si estaba conspirando para tirarla de su Ducati la próxima vez que la usara. Pero lo que fuera que significara, había sido muy, muy, incomodo. Y ella estaba por demás feliz de subir corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de la castaña.

Cuando Natsuki entró, Shizuru por primera vez, no la esperaba en su cama. Es más, ella estaba sentada en su sillón al lado de una taza con té, leyendo un libro de bolsillo. _¿Una de sus novelas románticas?_

Ella estaba tan absorta en la lectura, que no notó cuando la pelinegra abrió su puerta.

"_¿Obteniendo consejos?" _ Preguntó la motociclista.

Shizuru la miró sonriéndole y ella no pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa. Estaba comenzando a sentirse llena de esperanzas otra vez- seguramente la castaña no podría sonreírle de esa forma y enviar su corazón a máxima velocidad con rumbo al otro lado del mundo.

"_Sólo estaba pasando el tiempo. Ven y siéntate."_

Natsuki se preguntaba que había planeado esta vez. No tenía idea de que más podría enseñarle la castaña sin cruzar algunas fronteras que probablemente no deberían ser cruzadas, no cuando al menos una de ellas fingía que no había más que amistad entre ellas.

"_Estaba pensando…" _Dijo ella. _"que quizá deberíamos hacer un poco más de practica controlada."_

"_Bien." _ Dijo Natsuki.

La castaña sonrió. _"Maravilloso. Haremos un poco de juego de roles, entonces. Tú eres tú, obviamente, y to soy tu novia y estoy sentada aquí leyendo. Comienza."_

Natsuki levantó sus cejas cuando ella regresó a su libro. _"¿Qué debo comenzar?"_

Shizuru le regreso la mirada riendo. _"Oh Natsuki, no va a ser como en las lecciones. Alguien debe de comenzar las cosas. Entonces… pretende que soy tu novia y esta es sólo una noche ordinaria. Estoy aquí sentada leyendo y te gustaría un besuqueo. Es muy simple."_

La pelinegra asintió lentamente, mirando su perfil cuando ella regreso a su libro. ¿Simplemente qué esperaba ella que hiciera?

"_Sólo haz lo primero que se te venga a la mente." _ Shizuru dijo con su usual intuición al momento de voltear la página.

"_Er… ¿Te gustaría besuquearnos?"_

Shizuru resopló y rodo sus ojos. _"Oh Natsuki, no de esa manera."_

"_¿Por qué no?" _ Preguntó defensivamente.

"_Porque, Natsuki, la mayoría de las chicas… no ira simplemente por eso. Supongo que alguna podría, pero usualmente ellas quieren algo un poco más romántico. Trata de hacerlos sin palabras."_

Natsuki resistió el impulso de preguntar a qué se refería. Si hubiera salido más con Mai desde hace tiempo que lo hubiera descubierto, pero no era el caso. Sin palabras… de acuerdo. Tal vez, ella sólo la agarraría y la besaría, pero a ella probablemente no le gustaría alejarse de su libro de esa forma.

Un mechón de cabello castaño caía cubriendo parte de su mejilla. Natsuki se sonrió a sí misma cuando una idea le vino.

Ella extendió su mano tomando aquel mechón, colocándolo gentilmente detrás de su oreja. Shizuru parecía ligeramente sorprendida pero no dijo nada. Tentativamente, la pelinegra presionó sus labios contra su sien, la castaña cerró sus ojos. Ella pasó entonces hacia su mejilla, después su mandíbula y finalmente besó su cuello justo debajo de su oreja. Shizuru cerró su libro con un suspiro.

"_¿Es-estuvo bien?"_

"_Si." _Le respondió. _"Eso fue muy bueno, Natsuki. Síguelo."_

Natsuki sintió su corazón agitarse agradablemente al jadeante tono de su voz. Ella no sabía si podía hacer que ella la amara, pero ella podía hacerla sonar de esa manera… lo cual ya era algo. Tenía el poder de volver a Shizuru aún más tranquila, sensible, dejarla sin aliento. Volverla una hermosa criatura con aquella voz jadeante cuando la besaba en sus labios.

Su libro cayó en el piso con un golpe sordo cuando sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, exigiéndole proximidad. Ella nunca quería abandonar esto, este sentimiento…

"_Mmm… Natsuki… la cama… sería buena… idea"_

Natsuki trató de guiarlas hacia la cama caminando de espaldas, pero era bastante difícil hacerlo sin separarse de ella y la pelinegra no quería hacer so, no cuando estaban tan bien. Siguieron así hasta medio camino antes de que ella llegara a estar demasiado frustrada, entonces sin previo aviso, levanto a la castaña en brazos.

Ella rió contra su cuello. _"¿Un poco impaciente?"_

"_Un poco." _Admitió, depositándola en la cama y deslizándose lentamente después de ella.

"_No hay necesidad de acelerarse," _ Dijo la castaña, _"No es una carrera."_

Natsuki asintió, recordando energéticamente que esto no era más que una lección. Ella volvió a sus labios sintiéndose más bien avergonzada, no debería haberse dejado llevar tan lejos con Shizuru.

Ellas continuaron en relativo silencio. Shizuru parecía absorta en volverla loca esa noche, maldito fastidio. Ella no sabía lo que estaba provocando con todos esos sonidos que estaba haciendo y el meneo- ¿era eso realmente necesario?

Y entonces Shizuru hizo algo que ella nunca hubiera pensado que haría en realidad, dadas las circunstancias. Sin darle ninguna advertencia en absoluto, la castaña deslizó sus manos por debajo de su camisa recorriéndolas hacia arriba, hacia la sensitiva piel de su espalda.

_No puedo creer que ella justo hiciera eso… ¿Acaso piensa que va a salir libre de esto? Maldita, maldita sensación placentera. Dios… espero que no pare._

Si la castaña estaba dispuesta a hacerle eso, entonces Natsuki estaba en la condición justa de hacerle lo mismo. Había tratado con mucha fuerza contenerse a sí misma de tocarla de esa manera, pero ella había cruzado la línea… de esa forma la pelinegra no sentiría culpa de tocarla por debajo de su camisa y acariciar sus senos.

Shizuru gimió sonoramente y clavó sus uñas en su espalda. La motociclista no estaba segura si le importaban las uñas o no, no parecían muy filosas. Pero había un poco de dolor al ser sujetada de esa forma. Entonces otra vez, era también muy gratificante sentirse agarrada de ese modo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Experimentalmente Natsuki colocó su otra mano en su muslo, avanzando ascendentemente. Sabía que no debía… sus dedos estaban tan cerca de _eso_ y ciertamente la castaña no la dejaría tocar _aquello. _No debía tentarse a sí misma… pero Shizuru no la detenía.¿Por qué no la estaba deteniendo?

_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar lo suficiente para disfrutar de esto?_

La pelinegra suspiro contra sus labios, tratando de ceder ante la sensación de su boca contra su piel y aquella piel debajo de la yema de sus dedos. Natsuki no podía entender como no había notado antes simplemente cuanta piel tenía la castaña. Sus piernas eran mucho más largas de lo que parecía con la falda del uniforme. Seguramente sus muslos eran interminables.

Oh, pero ahí estaba. Ella buscó el borde de sus bragas y la castaña aún seguía en lo suyo como si nada estuviera mal, como si ellas no estuvieran tomando el punto de no retorno en su relación. La castaña podría dejarla hacerlo. Sólo unos cuantos centímetros más y ella la tocaría allí.

¿A quién estaba engañando? Ella no podía hacer eso, no cuando Shizuru no había consentido esto completamente, no cuando ella no le había dicho que quería que lo hiciera.

Ella separó su mano y la posó en su cadera, sobre su ropa. Shizuru no le dio ningún indicio verbal de sus sentimientos acerca de su decisión y la pelinegra no abrió sus ojos para ver su expresión.

Por algún entendimiento tácito que su acción había traído, la castaña movió sus manos a áreas más platónicas para ser tocadas, y Natsuki la siguió, preguntándose si había arruinado todo. Si ella había estado en un punto donde el hacerlo hubiera cambiado las cosas irrevocablemente.

Sus besos se volvieron más ligeros, quizá porque sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en otra parte, o tal vez simplemente porque ellas estaban impacientes para conseguir pasar todo este asunto y fingir que todo era normal… perfectamente normal. Cualquiera de las dos no le importaba, Natsuki eventualmente se encontró así misma alejándose de Shizuru completamente, recostándose a su lado. La castaña le sonrió y se le acercó, evidentemente esperando acurrucarse otra vez. La pelinegra tomó esto como una señal de que ella no estaba enfadada. El alivio era gratificante.

Natsuki rodeó con sus brazos a la castaña y la atrajo más cerca. Shizuru yacía recostada de lado con su cabeza descansado sobre el hombro de la pelinegra, ella cerró sus ojos con un soñoliento tarareo.

Natsuki estaba nuevamente sorprendida de encontrar cuan felizmente se sentía al simplemente sostener a esta chica. La castaña parecía más pequeña metida en sus brazos… tan delicada y tan vulnerable con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios curvados ligeramente hacia arriba con alegría. Shizuru nunca le había parecido tan frágil antes, pero mirándola ahora, ella pensó que Shizuru era mucho más de lo que demostraba en público, más de lo que se había imaginado. Esto le hizo querer protegerla del mundo.

Entonces la pelinegra quizá aún no estaba siendo sincera consigo misma. Quizá simplemente ella no sentía ligeramente un poco más de lo que la castaña sentía por ella. Quizá… realmente se había enamorado completamente de Shizuru.

_Esto realmente no se suponía que debía pasar._

Natsuki comenzaba a pensar que Shizuru se había quedado dormida cuando finalmente habló.

"_Supongo que no me necesitas más ahora."_

Frunciendo el ceño en confusión, ella miró hacia abajo al rostro de ella. ¿Necesitarla? Ella _siempre_ la necesitaba. _"¿De qué estás hablando?"_

"_Las lecciones." _Dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa, ese tipo de sonrisa falsa que siempre usaba. Pero al parecer, se veía triste. Ansiosa, tal vez. _"Claramente sabes lo que estás haciendo ahora. Es tiempo de… ir y besar otras chicas. ¿Ese era el punto, verdad?"_

Natsuki asintió lentamente, sintiendo una pesadez posarse en su estómago que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Entonces la castaña había deducido como ella se sentía. Debería saberlo ahora. Y ese era por qué Shizuru quería parar las lecciones ahora, cuando solamente hace dos días estaba feliz por continuar. _Es tiempo de ir y besar otras chicas. _Natsuki no era tan tonta como para no tomar una indirecta.

_Shizuru no la quería._

Con cuidado se alejó de ella. _"Si. Supongo que tienes razón." _Se movió fuera de la cama. _"Yo, yo… sólo iré, entonces."_

Shizuru se sentó entonces, pareciendo turbada. Natsuki estaba esperando que la castaña le preguntara si ella estaría bien, tal vez explicarle que no era cosa de la pelinegra, que simplemente la castaña no podía verla de esa forma. En lugar de eso, con esa voz tan tranquilamente espeluznante, le dijo. _"Bien. Si eso es lo que quieres."_

Natsuki quería gritarle, decirle que por supuesto eso no era lo que quería, pero no iba a avergonzarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Ella sólo lo dejó por la paz… y esperar que no la hubiera perdido para siempre.

"_Te veré después, entonces." _Dijo la motociclista dirigiéndose a la puerta. No regreso su mirada para mirar el rostro de la castaña, no estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

Cuando bajó las escaleras y comenzó a vagar por los caminos de Fuuka, las lágrimas comenzaron a florecer de sus ojos esmeraldas. Se preguntaba una y otra vez entre sollozos si volvería a ser la misma después de todo esto.

* * *

Notas finales:

Una vez más les pido disculpas por el retraso y espero que la siguiente semana pueda traerles a tiempo el siguiente cap.

Les recuerdo que la clasificación será M, así que ya sabrán a que me refiero con eso ;)

Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Chicos hoy les traigo el último capítulo de esta adaptación de**Kissing Lessons for the Beginner**, de la autora**Amethyst Jackson. ** Les estoy totalmente agradecida por todos sus comentarios, tiempo y por supuesto por la aceptación que tuvieron para con esta historia. Espero que este último cap. les guste ya que el Lemon no es muy lo mío aun XD Disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

**Lección siete- Interviniendo los límites.**

Después de haber vagado por la escuela un par de horas, Natsuki regresó a su habitación. La pelinegra se encontraba destrozada, no podía creer que Shizuru simplemente la dejara así sin más. La castaña se había convertido en alguien especial para ella, le había dado razones para volver a sonreír. Gracias a ella pudo volver a creer en las personas, gracias a ella pudo volverse amiga de Mai y Mikoto. ¿Y ahora simplemente le decía que saliera y se buscara a alguien más?

Pero la culpa sólo era de ella ¿no? Por pensar que durante las lecciones haría que Shizuru sintiera algo más que sólo amistad por ella. Que estupidez de su parte.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, alzó la mirada hacia la mesa donde se encontraba aquel objeto. Por un momento se imaginó que sería Shizuru, pero dada la situación era poco probable. Se levantó del sillón y acudió al persistente llamado. _Mai._ No iba a atender aquella llamada, no estaba de humor para escuchar a la chica y sus parloteos sobre su relación con Tate, o lo que sea que fuera. Tomo su teléfono y lo apagó.

Por dos días faltó a la escuela, había tantas personas a las que no quería ver. La más importante obviamente era Shizuru, no quería verla en su deplorable estado actual. Después se encontraba Mai, aquella chica se daría cuenta con su habitual intuición, que la pelinegra se encontraba deprimida, no quería recibir un sermón por parte de ella. No quería escucharla y dejarse convencer de tener alguna oportunidad con la castaña. Por último estaba Nao, aquella pelirroja podría disfrutar verla de esa manera y burlarse totalmente de su derrota.

Definitivamente no regresaría a la escuela por un tiempo.

Una semana había pasado desde aquella noche en el dormitorio de Shizuru. Esa semana no salió para nada de su cuarto, se la pasaba llorando, recordando una y otra vez las palabras de la castaña. No había dormido bien en esos días y la falta de alimentos adecuados la hacían ver como si estuviera enferma. Como si hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir.

Estaba sentada en el suelo de su sala mirando hacia la nada. Unos cuantos golpes a su puerta la sacaron de aquel trance.

"_¡Kuga Natsuki! Será mejor que por tu propio bien abras inmediatamente tu puerta o haré que Mikoto la derribe."_

"_Mai." _ Natsuki se asustó al escuchar la voz furiosa la chica. No quería abrirle, pero sabía lo terrorífica que podría ser la chica estando furiosa, incluso podría estar a la par de Shizuru en ese aspecto. Sólo le bastó con ver a la castaña enojada un par de veces para saber que no era buena idea hace enojar a Fujino Shizuru. No quería pasar por lo mismo con Mai. _"Ya voy."_

No tenía tiempo para limpiar el desorden pero poco le importó al ver el rostro preocupado de Mai.

"_¿Pero qué…? Pareces un infierno, Natsuki."_

Natsuki se encogió de hombros. _"Parezco un infierno… se siente como si estuviera en uno. Supongo que ya estoy en uno." _

Mai entró a la habitación, pudo ver basura por todos lados, la mayoría de ramen instantáneo. Ropa regada por todas partes, latas vacías. En resumidas cuentas, parecía un basurero. _"Espero que todo esto no signifique que le dijiste."_

"_No." _La pelinegra recogía algunas cosas del sofá para que Mai se sentara. Pudo darse cuenta que Mikoto no venía con ella, al parecer sólo la había amenazado para que abriera la puerta. Suspiró mientras dejaba la basura a un lado. _"No lo necesité."_

"_¿Ella ya lo sabía? ¿Estas segura? Kaichou-san se veía bastante distraída desde hace unos días."_

"_Si, pues, supongo que no quiso decir nada porque no quería hacer las cosas más incomodas, pero ella claramente me dijo que era tiempo de buscar otras chicas, que ella no quería nada que ver conmigo."_

"_No puedo imaginármela haciendo eso." _Mai la veía con escepticismo. _"¿Realmente te dijo eso?"_

"_Shizuru me dijo que quería que las lecciones terminaran, que ya estaba lista para salir con cualquier chica. ¿A qué crees que se estaba refiriendo ella, eh?"_

Mai por un momento no supo que contestar, ahí estaba la chica de ojos esmeralda tan vulnerable. En sus ojos se denotaba extremamente la tristeza. _Tiene la misma mirada que ella. _Antes de decirle cualquier cosa, se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Natsuki la observó con confusión. _"¿Mai?"_

"_No puedo verte en este estado, ni mucho menos platicar. Te haré un poco de mi ramen especial con extra mayonesa. Mientras, te ordeno que limpies todo el desorden, ni siquiera Mikoto hace eso."_

La motociclista se quedó un momento inmóvil, no podía creer que Mai la estuviera tratando de animar, a su modo claro está. Sabía que Mai se preocupaba mucho por ella a pesar de todo, además estaba segura de que si no se desahogaba con ella, pronto explotaría de tanta presión. Pronto se encontró limpiando su habitación y teniendo una plática con la peli naranja.

"_Quizá ella no quiera estar contigo por ser parte del consejo y tu una rebelde sin causa."_

_Gracias Mai por recordarme que no soy la mejor elección para ella._

"_O tal vez es porque ya tenga un prometido, después de todo es una Ojou-sama."_

_Si sigues, voy a patear tu trase-_

"_Oh, Natsuki." _ Mai la miraba con esa mirada maternal. _"No puedo creer que de verdad estuvieras tomando eso en serio. No vine a hacerte sentir peor, ni tampoco puedo darte falsas esperanzas."_

"_¿Entonces…?"_

"_Eres mi amiga, Natsuki. No puedo sólo dejar que te hagas basura."_

"_Gracias." _Le contestó la motociclista con sarcasmo.

"_Sólo vine a decirte que no puedes quedarte todo el tiempo aquí. Tienes que resolver esto. Además…"_

"_¿Además…?"_

"_Parece ser que no eres la única en este estado. Kaichou-san parece la usual pero sé que en su mirada que se está esforzando mucho. Ya va siendo hora de que salgas y hagas algo, Kuga Natsuki."_

"_Pero…"_

Mai se dirigía hacia la puerta, en clara señal de partida. _"Quiero que asistas a clases mañana." _ Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando giro el rostro hacia la pelinegra. _"Si no lo haces, Sakomizu-sensei me dijo que te advirtiera sobre repetir año. Nos vemos mañana." _ Sin esperar alguna reacción de Natsuki cerró.

_Maldita Mai. _

A pesar de su enojo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más animada. Aquellas palabras de Mai le dieron el pequeño empujón para salir.

Al día siguiente se presentó a clases, siendo supervisada por cierta chica de ojos violetas. Todo el día rezaba por no encontrarse con Shizuru. No sabía que era lo que le diría de ser el caso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? _Shizuru siento haberme enamorado de ti. ¿Crees que todavía podemos ser amigas? _ Natsuki no sabía si eso podría ser posible, continuar siendo su amiga, con lo mucho que la amaba.

Ya era de tarde cuando Natsuki estaba a punto de abrir su habitación, no esperaba que pasara lo que inevitablemente ocurrió.

Estaba bastante oscuro, y definitivamente el estar de melancólica la hizo olvidarse de su alrededor. Por lo tanto, cuando alguien tomo su mano y la hizo dar medio vuelta ella no estaba lista para reaccionar.

"_Tenemos que hablar." _

Esa voz era inconfundible. Era Shizuru.

Mientras Natsuki se sintió aliviada al saber que no iba ser atacada, no estaba segura de que era Shizuru la persona a la que quería ver en ese momento. Por lo menos no en las circunstancias actuales.

"_Entremos." _Le susurró la castaña. Una vez dentro de su cuarto, la motociclista encendió la luz, iluminando el rostro de Shizuru.

Para usar la descripción favorita de Mai, ella parecía un infierno. Juzgando por su tez pálida y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, Natsuki no pensaba que estuviera durmiendo muy bien, comiendo bien o haciendo las cosas bien. La pelinegra fue golpeada por la familiaridad de aquello. ¿Podría ser que la castaña fuera tan miserable acerca de esto como lo era ella?

"_Me tenías preocupada al no verte en esta semana por la escuela. No contestabas el celular, así que pensé que algo malo te había pasado. Pero al verte esta mañana… Pensé que lo mejor era esperar a que regresaras a tu habitación." _Le decía la castaña mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. _"Natsuki, necesito decirte algo, si quieres oírlo o no."_

"_Shizuru, yo…"_

"_No, por favor, sólo escucha." _Shizuru le suplicó. Natsuki asintió, esperando no escuchar lo que estaba pensando.

"_La cosa es," _ La castaña le dijo lentamente sin poder mirar sus ojos. _"No estoy lista para dejar que las lecciones terminen. Tu podrías estarlo, pero… yo no. Quiero decir, no las lecciones exactamente. Pero lo que estábamos haciendo… no estoy lista para dejar ir eso."_

La boca de Natsuki se secó, y se encontró a sí misma una vez más hablando antes de poder pensar realmente que decir. _"Yo tampoco." _Dudó, mirando la tentativa sonrisa en el rostro de Shizuru._ "Pero no entiendo, dijiste que habíamos terminado. Dijiste que debería ir y buscar otras chicas para besar. Pensé que eso era lo que querías."_

"_Oh, mi Natsuki, realmente puedes ser tan torpe sobre estas cosas a veces." _Le dijo sacudiendo su cabeza tristemente hacia ella. _" Cuando dije eso, esperaba que dijeras que no querías besar a otras chicas, o algo por el estilo. Se suponía que fuera como una indirecta… para que dijeras como te sentías."_

"_¿Bueno, cómo se suponía que debía saber eso?" _ Natsuki le dijo, rozando entre la exasperación y esa sentimiento de sentirse bastante torpe.

"_No lo sé. Tú no debías… No sé lo que estaba esperando." _Dijo la castaña en un suspiro. _"Sólo sé que las cosas salieron mal y no puedo soportar estar así por más tiempo. Te extraño."_

La mente de la motociclista pugnaba por formular las palabras adecuadas para responder, para expresarle lo mucho que la había extrañado también, lo miserable que había estado sin ella.

Shizuru comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la sala y antes de que pudiera replicar, dijo. _"Natsuki…yo, yo no quiero simplemente besarnos, aunque es maravilloso. Pero no es suficiente para mí. Necesito saber si quieres esto también, que es más que sólo… físico."_

_Ella me quiere. Ella… ella realmente me quiere también._

"_Claro que lo es." _Natsuki sentía como su corazón comenzaba a correr a mil de nuevo. _"Quiero decir, se trata de ti. Eres demasiado importante para mí para tratarse sólo de algo físico."_

"_¡Oh!, oh, oh, Natsuki. Soy tan feliz." _Dijo la castaña mientras se arrojaba a ella. La motociclista la atrapó dando unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto.

"_¿Así que es lo mismo para ti entonces?" _La pelinegra preguntó, necesitaba escucharlo de ella. Su felicidad podría estar completa después de escucharla.

"_Claro, ikezu." _Le contestó alejándose un poco. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ella estaba sonriendo._ "¿Realmente piensas que te hubiera dejado hacerme todas esas cosas si no hubiera más que amistad de por medio? Eres la única a la que le entregaría mi cuerpo de esa forma sin dudar."_

"_¿De verdad? ¿…yo?"_

Shizuru sonrió _"¿Hay alguien más que puedas sugerir?"_

Natsuki la miró a los ojos inundados por las lágrimas, se veían tan radiantes a pesar de eso y sabía que sólo quedaba una cosa por decir. _"¿Entonces, cuándo es la próxima lección?"_

Shizuru sonrió abiertamente. _"Ahora."_

Los ojos de Shizuru cambiaron por completo, nunca los había visto así, en ellos se podía ver el deseo que había estado reprimiendo la castaña. Natsuki al verla no pudo evitar sentir una ligera corriente correr por su espalda y llegar a su centro de placer. Esa simple mirada la excitaba y ella… ella no lo pensó más.

Atrajo a la castaña hasta que sus labios se tocaron, habían ansiado esto. Pronto sus bocas se abrieron para dar paso a sus lenguas, se estaba librando una batalla por el dominio. Natsuki no quería entregarse a la castaña, quería tomarla y hacerla suya. Hacerle sentir todo lo que con palabras no podía. Shizuru por su parte, quería llevar a Natsuki hasta la cima del placer, quería hacerle lo mismo que hacía en sus sueños. Porque, oh si, la castaña había soñado más de una vez con hacer suya a la motociclista, desde mucho antes de empezar esas lecciones. Lecciones que les habían servido de pretexto a las dos para enmascarar sus sentimientos.

Ahora, con sus sentimientos al descubierto, no había razón para contenerse más.

Ninguna de las dos cedía, pero no tardaron en comenzar a usar las manos para explorar sus cuerpos. Justo como le había enseñado Shizuru, Natsuki comenzó por acariciar sus caderas por encima de su uniforme, la castaña tenia ahora sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelinegra. La ropa era bastante estorbosa e inservible en esos momentos, por lo que Natsuki comenzó a sacar la chaqueta del uniforme de Shizuru, siguiendo por su corbata. Una vez que desabrochó los primeros botones de la blusa de la castaña, liberó su boca para que comenzara a vagar por su mentón y llegara al punto que había descubierto en la piel sensible de la castaña.

Shizuru al sentir la lengua de Natsuki recorrer su piel comenzó a acelerar su respiración, sus manos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo con el chaleco de la motociclista. Con cada pequeña mordida que Natsuki le daba, la castaña comenzaba a subir su voz, primero en pequeños jadeos, después la castaña comenzó a gemir. La estaba volviendo loca. Se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra comenzaba a hacerse con los demás botones de su blusa. Al sacar el ultimo botón, Natsuki abrió la blusa para encontrarse con aquellos senos que hasta ahora solo había tocado, estaban cubiertos por una tela de encaje. Pronto reconoció aquella prenda como la que había regalado apenas en su cumpleaños.

"_Se ve tan bien en ti, Shizuru."_ No pudo evitar dejar salir aquel pensamiento, con una voz un poco más grave de lo normal. Esa voz que denotaba cuanto la deseaba.

"_Por supuesto que mi Natsuki tiene buenos gustos." _Le contesto la castaña un poco avergonzada. No esperaba que la pelinegra se le quedaría viendo tan fijamente.

Sin decir nada, Natsuki llevó ambas manos a aquel lugar. Primero los apretó suavemente obteniendo como respuesta un largo suspiro, después comenzó a masajearlos mientras pudo sentir como debajo de sus manos los pezones de Shizuru comenzaban a ponerse duros. Ante esa sensación, instintivamente tomó uno de ellos entre sus dedos y lo apretó con un poco de fuerza. Shizuru jaló a la pelinegra hasta que volvió a besarla, esta vez de forma más apasionada. Natsuki continúo haciendo lo mismo con el otro pezón. Había una sensación que la invitaba a probarlos.

Detuvo sus manos para ponerlas detrás, donde se encontraba el broche de aquella prenda. De repente la voz jadeante de Shizuru la detuvo en la tarea. _"Nat-Natsuki… el sofá…"_

Natsuki inmediatamente entendió, entre besos las dirigió al sofá. Durante el camino la blusa de Shizuru cedió ante la gravedad cayendo al piso y dejando a la castaña semidesnuda. La pelinegra estaba demasiado ocupada respondiendo los besos de Shizuru que no se dio cuenta que el sofá están detrás suyo. Pero no era lo mismo para la castaña pues al darse cuenta del mueble detrás de ellas, empujo sólo lo suficiente a Natsuki para que se sentara. Esto tomó desprevenida a la motociclista y al alzar la mirada no pudo más que maravillarse ante tal vista.

"_Ahora sí, puedo deshacerme de esto." _ La castaña llevó sus manos hacía el broche de su sostén y ante la mirada verde expectante, lentamente retiro la prenda aumentando con esa acción la excitación de la pelinegra. Está demás decir que aquella prenda tomó lugar al lado de su blusa.

"_Shizuru."_

Sin esperar más tiempo, Shizuru se sentó a horcajadas sobre la pelinegra y tomo la orilla de la sudadera de Natsuki. _"Es mejor que Natsuki esté en las mismas condiciones ¿No?" _ Shizuru siempre pensó que Natsuki tenía alguna especie de sensibilidad al frio y por eso siempre llevaba su sudadera. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que debajo de esa prenda no había nada más que un sostén de satín negro. Natsuki desvió la mirada avergonzada. _"Ara, no pensé que tú…"_

Natsuki no la dejó terminar y volvió a besarla, pero rápidamente sus labios se dirigieron hacia aquellos senos que tanto la llamaban. Shizuru pronto se olvidó de las palabras al saber lo que estaba a punto de sentir. La lengua de Natsuki vagaba cruel y lentamente por su clavícula, pronto comenzó a descender y antes de llegar al punto que ambas deseaban alzo la mirada para encontrar los ojos granate que la miraban fijamente.

"_Te juro que," _ Le dijo con voz grave, _"Haré que nunca olvides este momento, estas sensaciones. Fujino Shizuru hoy recorreré cada parte de tu piel." _ Antes de que Shizuru pudiera decirle algo, la pelinegra paso su lengua por el pezón de ella.

"_Natsuki." _

La motociclista realmente no sabía que debía hacer, pero por esta vez había decidido seguir sus instintos. Dejaría de pensar en sus movimientos y dejaría que su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo. Con esa única idea por su cabeza, Natsuki introdujo el pezón en su boca y con la punta de su lengua lo acariciaba mientras que sus dedos tomaban el otro y jugaban con él. Pronto Shizuru comenzaba nuevamente a gemir mientras arqueaba su espalda. Al ver la reacción de la castaña, comenzó a succionar y morder aquella punta tan deliciosa.

"_No… parece que… Natsuki fuera una… principiante…"_

"_Lo mismo… podría decirse… de ti."_

Tenía razón Natsuki, mientras ella estaba probando sus senos, Shizuru ya había retirado el sostén de la pelinegra y le acariciaba su espalda al mismo tiempo que empezaba a mover sus caderas contra las de Natsuki. Además, de alguna forma logró tomar la oreja de la motociclista entre sus labios y ahora pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo.

Ambas estaba completamente entregadas en la acción, la mano libre de Natsuki comenzó a acariciar uno de los muslos de la castaña hasta llegar a su trasero sintiendo el encaje de la prenda a juego del sostén. Acariciaba la orilla de la prenda preguntándose si sería prudente quitársela, pero no quería verse tan apresurada. Optó por apretar aquella porción de piel por encima de la tela y acercarla aún más a su estómago descubierto.

Shizuru ya no lo resistió más. _"Nat, vamos… a tu cama." _Se levantó de la pelinegra y la llevo tomada de la mano hasta la cama de la susodicha. Agradecida de haber seguido los consejos de Mai sobre la limpieza, se dejó caer nuevamente empujada por la castaña. _Debía saber que era del tipo dominante. Sentada ahí bebiendo té parecía tan frágil. Y ahora ella está tomando el control._

"_Es hora de regresarle el favor a mi Natsuki-chan."_

Shizuru comenzó a besarla mientras sus manos tomabas sus senos que perfectamente se amoldaban a sus manos. Los apretaba y soltaba a su antojo, Natsuki no hacía más que gemir dentro de su boca. Todas esas sensaciones le nublaban el pensamiento, se había convertido en un indefenso cachorro a merced de un depredador, un sexy depredador de mirar granate. Shizuru no paso mucho tiempo en su boca cuando decidió tomar uno de los senos en su boca haciendo que la pelinegra se convulsionara de placer debajo de ella.

Instintivamente Natsuki enredó sus manos entre el cabello de Shizuru negándole toda posibilidad de alejarse. A la castaña no le incomodaba ese hecho por lo que siguió algunos minutos intercalando su atención entre aquellos dos hermosos montículos. Pasado el rato y controlada por su deseo, comenzó a descender llenado de besos cada rincón de piel expuesta. Llegó hasta donde la falda se lo permitía entonces levanto la mirada hacia Natsuki como pidiéndole permiso de retirar aquel estorbo. Natsuki asintió.

Ella misma desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera de su falda, Shizuru tomó el otro extremo y lentamente se deshacía de la prenda. Al dejar la prenda lejos de la piel de Natsuki se dio cuenta de la maravillosa vista que tenía ante ella: Natsuki la miraba con sus ojos esmeralda llenos de deseo, pero también de amor y también un poco de miedo. Pero en su rostro se encontraba presente una sonrisa, ¡una verdadera sonrisa!

Natsuki de repente sintió una enorme necesidad de sentirse segura, sin pensarlo alzo sus brazos en clara señal de querer abrazar a la castaña. Shizuru le dio una cariñosa sonrisa y se dejó rodear por aquellos brazos que la necesitaban. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que la castaña decidió hablar. _"Mi Natsuki no tiene nada de que sentirse preocupada o avergonzada. Estoy con ella y ella está conmigo, de esta forma me siento tan segura. Puedo verme al lado de Natsuki por mucho tiempo ¿No te sientes igual?"_

"_Demasiado"_

"_Prometo ser gentil. No temas porque solo se trata de mí." _Shizuru besó sus labios tan lentamente, queriendo impregnar en ese beso todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro de su pecho y no sabía expresarlos de otra manera. Natsuki le correspondió de igual forma. Esta vez estaba segura de seguir, sabía que ambas estaban de acuerdo y lo querían impacientemente. Sin dudar la pelinegra tomó una de las manos de Shizuru y la llevo abajo donde se encontraba su braga.

"_Shizuru, quiero que me toques… quiero que seas tu la única que lo haga."_

La castaña cumpliría aquella petición. Primero sobre la tela, su dedo acaricia circularmente aquella zona, la pelinegra se aferraba más a su espalda con cada descarga eléctrica que corría por su cuerpo. Shizuru tomó eso como señal de que no se detuviera, sentía como la tela se humedecía con la excitación de la pelinegra. Pensó que era el momento de avanzar, sin quitar aun la prenda y metiendo la mano por debajo pudo sentir como sus dedos se llenaban de un líquido cálido, resultado de las caricias dadas. Sintió como en ella misma comenzaba a sentir su excitación de sólo tocarla.

Casi inmediatamente Natsuki movía sus caderas en un intento de hacer el contacto más profundo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca abierta exigiendo la entrada de aire. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración entrecortada que daba. Shizuru se estaba volviendo loca, no podía esperar más.

"_Natsuki por favor," _Le dijo de forma suplicante mientras se levantó un poco para quitarse las prendas que la separaban de su deseo. _"Por favor, hagámoslo juntas."_

Natsuki la observó totalmente desnuda y suplicante. Su braga también fue despojada de su lugar. La forma en la que Shizuru le pidió eso la hizo querer tomarla inmediatamente, posó sus manos en las caderas de la castaña mientras ésta se colocaba entre las piernas de la pelinegra y cerraba el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Ambas pudieron sentir la humedad de sus sexos tocarse, haciendo que las dos gimieran de placer.

Shizuru comenzó a mover sus caderas, presionado sobre la piel sensible de la pelinegra primero lento haciendo que el placer fuera lenta y dulcemente aumentando. Natsuki logró sincronizar sus movimientos con los de Shizuru haciendo que la velocidad aumentara. Los movimientos se convirtieron en embestidas mientras sentían que estaban cerca de alcanzar el clímax, las sensaciones que corrían por sus cuerpos amenazaban con mandarlas muy lejos si continuaban así.

Casi a punto de llegar al orgasmo Shizuru buscó la boca de la pelinegra para ahogar sus gemidos que ahora más bien parecían gritos de éxtasis. Natsuki como pudo le correspondió, sus manos pronto llegaron a su trasero haciendo que el contacto fuera más placentero. Estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, fue primero Natsuki quien arqueó su espalda y grito el nombre de su amada, seguida casi inmediatamente de Shizuru.

La castaña se dejó caer a un costado de la pelinegra, aun con la respiración agitada. No podía creer que sintió todas esas emociones y sensaciones en un solo instante. Quería repetirlo una vez y otra y otra vez hasta que la vida se le fuera de las manos. Natsuki se recostó sobre su costado y abrazó a Shizuru atrayéndola hacia ella y acariciando su cabello gentilmente pensando que no habría nada mejor en el mundo que estar así, abrazada de la chica que más amaba.

Natsuki fue la primera en despertar, sintiéndose cálida y extremadamente feliz, más de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida. Shizuru descansaba dormida de lado, sus brazos se encontraban bajo su almohada y su cabello se esparcía desordenadamente sobre su espalda y parte de sus pechos. Su rostro estaba girado hacia ella y en sus labios se podía observar una pequeña sonrisa. Natsuki quería demasiado extender su mano y tocarla, tal vez para confirmar que ella no se trataba de un sueño, pero tenía miedo de perturbar de alguna forma su placido sueño. La pelinegra podría ser feliz de solo verla así y observar su rítmica respiración. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintió esa tranquilidad tan simple.

Era casi espeluznante como las cosas rápidamente cambiaron. En un momento pensó que Shizuru nunca le hablaría de nuevo y al siguiente ahí se encontraba enteramente entregada a ella. Ya no podrían retroceder ahora… la línea que las había separado tanto tiempo, esa línea que marcaba los límites de su amistad había sido borrada. Natsuki sabía que perdería parte de ella si en algún momento trataban de redefinir esa línea.

Pero donde estaba ahora también era incierto. La pelinegra no quería tratar con nada de eso hasta que estuviera tan segura de esto. ¿Eran novias? ¿Había sonado como eso anoche cuando ella quería que estuvieran juntas como una pareja real… pero que quería decir? ¿Podía besarla ahora cada vez que ella quisiera? ¿Podrían ellas estar haciendo lo que hicieron anoche pronto de nuevo?

Aquellas preguntas podían esperar. Por ahora, Shizuru estaba ahí a su lado y en ese simple momento, Natsuki se sintió en casa, más tranquila y a salvo de lo que alguna vez se había sentido.

"_¿Qué estás pensando?"_

La motociclista la miró con sorpresa sólo para encontrarse con ese par de ojos que amaba. Contemplo su expresión y por fin pudo entender cómo se sentía ayer en sus brazos.

"_¿Recuerdas que me dijiste anoche sobre que nos veías juntas por mucho tiempo?"_

Shizuru la miro con un poco de miedo en sus ojos. _"Oh no, Natsuki. No quería llevarte a ese tipo de compromisos tan rápido. No quiere hacerte sentir presionada."_

"_No, no." _ La interrumpió con la misma mirada. _"Justo iba a decir… que también puedo verlo."_

La expresión de la castaña rápidamente cambio a una de felicidad. _"¡Estoy tan feliz, Natsuki!" _Shizuru se arrojó a sus brazos, presionado todo tipo de maravillosa piel contra su cuerpo. _"Estaba aterrada de que no te sintieras de la misma forma. Sé que esto es nuevo para nosotras, pero ya siento tanto por ti. No sé si pueda fingir que somos simplemente un par de personas saliendo, porque somos más que eso, ¿verdad?"_

"_Si" _Respondió Natsuki. _"Lo somos."_

Shizuru sonrió completamente relajada. _"Tiene más sentido que una relación ordinaria, ¿no lo crees? Quiero decir hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntas como amigas y hemos llegado a conocernos la una a la otra, que casi no hay razón para que salgamos. Salir significa llegar a conocer a alguien, después de todo. Nosotras estamos por delante de eso."_

"_Concuerdo" _Dijo Natsuki abrazándola fuertemente. "_Entonces… ¿Esto… quiere decir que eres… mi novia?"_

"_Tú eres mi novia, sí." _Contestó la castaña con una sonrisa burlona.

"_Eso suena bien para mí."_ La pelinegra se inclinó y la beso.

"_Podríamos usar más seguido la parte práctica."_

Un destello burlón corrió por los ojos de Natsuki. _"Pero dijiste al final de la última lección que fui lo suficientemente experta para dejar tus instrucciones y me parece que lo estabas disfrutando bastante anoche. Pienso que la práctica es innecesaria en este punto."_

"_Oh, no seas tan arrogante." _Le dijo la castaña empujándola sobre su espalda. _"Eres buena seguro, pero aun la mejor necesita practicar. Para mantenerse en forma, sabes."_

"_Estoy segura de que tienes razón en ello, como siempre." _Dijo. _"¿Realmente piensas que soy buena?"_

Shizuru rió. _"¿Qué, piensas que estaba fingiendo antes?"_

Natsuki se sonrojó y tembló. _"Supongo que no sé qué pensar. Estaba tan confundida como Mikoto con los sostenes."_

Shizuru la beso excusándose. _"Lo siento por complicar de más las cosas, pero también tenía miedo de decirte como me sentía, esperaba no tomar aquel riesgo si podía hacer que me quisieras. Eso es…un poco por qué sugerí enseñarte."_ Su rostro se sonrojó _"Pensé que te gustaría si yo era la primera chica a la que realmente besabas y yo… er, tendría la oportunidad de besuquearte."_

La motociclista no pudo evitar reír. _"Lo siento." _Dijo rápidamente cuando la castaña frunció el ceño. _"Es gracioso, porque yo te pregunte acerca de besar porque quería saber cómo reaccionarias si te besaba. Pensándolo ahora, debí de darme cuenta de tus oscuras intenciones. Tu oferta fue ingeniosamente oportuna." _Shizuru golpeo su brazo y la pelinegra rio otra vez. _"Pero como te dije, estaba más bien confundida."_

"_¿Somos una pareja de idiotas verdad?" _Dijo Shizuru cuando ella se acomodó de costado posando su cabeza sobre su brazo. Mientras le sonreía la castaña agrego. _"Pero me gusto la manera en que funcionó."_

"_A mí también." _Natsuki sonrió abiertamente, incapaz de expresar adecuadamente lo bien que esto le había funcionado en su caso. Pero perfectamente sabía que Shizuru era lo mejor que podría sucederle en toda su vida.

Al fin y al cabo, Shizuru era su persona más importante.

* * *

Ya, listo. Por fin hemos llegado al final de esta historia :D

Una vez más espero les haya gustado esta adaptación, y por el Lemon que traté de escribir XD

De momento es todo por mi parte, ya que como les comento mi trabajo y la uni me han dejado sin tiempo para el ocio, pero no podía dejarlos sin terminar de leer esto.

Espero que pronto nos leamos de nuevo chicos.

Cuídense mucho y les deseo la mejor de las suertes.


End file.
